Cuentos de hadas, ¿finales felices?
by Renesmee Tuth Cullen
Summary: Claire y Quil son felices siendo simplemente amigos. Pero los sentimientos empiezan a aumentar. Claire ya no es una niña, y Quil ya dejó de verla de esa manera.  ¿Qué pasará cuando ella sepa la verdad? ¿Podrá aceptar a Quil siendo un licántropo?
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer

* * *

Quil llegó a la pequeña casita tan familiar para él. Se escondió tras unos árboles para cambiar de forma y salió ya vestido. Entró corriendo y sin pedir permiso, esa era como su segunda casa.

-¿Emily?-

-En la cocina-

Fue a donde su amiga y habló con desesperación, sin siquiera saludar.

-Necesito que me ayudes. En una semana es el cumpleaños de Claire y aún no sé qué comprarle-

-Hay Quil, me asustaste, creí que había pasado algo importante-

Una mueca de disgusto se plantó en el rostro del chico.

-Esto ES importante-

-Es tu imprimación, tú deberías conocerla mejor que nadie-

-Y así es, pero sigo sin decidirme. No sé qué le gustará más-

-Mira Quil, ella será feliz solo con que estés a su lado-

-Pero yo QUIERO hacerle un regalo-

-Bien, tengo una idea entonces-

* * *

-Renesmee, ayúdame- gritó Claire.

Ellas se habían conocido hacía una semana. Por supuesto, Claire creía que Renesmee era otra hija adoptiva de Carlisle que había llegado a la familia hacía dos meses. Sabía que Jake estaba con ella, se notaba, pero creía que estaban juntos hacía dos semanas y no sabía nada acerca de la imprimación. No sabía nada acerca del mundo sobrenatural del que vivía rodeada.

-Ya te dije que me llames Nessie, no me gusta Renesmee-

-Está bien, solo quiero que me ayudes a decidirme-

-¿En qué ahora?-

-¿El rojo o el azul?-

-Pruébatelos y te digo-

-Bien-

Claire entró al baño con las dos prendas en la mano. Salió minutos después con el vestido carmesí (a Nessie le recordaba el color de los ojos de su madre cuando era una neófita); No tenía mangas y caía hasta los tobillos, ciñéndose a su cuerpo en el camino.

-Te queda bien, pero se me hace muy formal-

-Tú no sabes las fiestas que organiza Alice, ya verás-

Nessie rió por dentro; por supuesto que sabía. Es más, las había sufrido toda su vida.

-Algo me dijo Bella-

Claire rió y se metió de nuevo al baño. Cuando salió, llevaba puesto el vestido azul; era corto por arriba de las rodillas y se anudaba en la nuca, con un corte que dejaba la espalda al descubierto.

-Este me gusta mucho más-

-Es lindo-

Alice entró a la habitación como un huracán, pero aun así a paso humano. Llevaba fácil cinco bolsas en una mano y un enorme paquete envuelto en la otra.

-Sí, sí, sí. Todo muy lindo. Abre mi regalo, lo usarás esta noche. Nessie, deberías dejarme a mí hacer esto-

-Alice…-

-No es que no puedas hacerlo, pero sabes que me encanta. Igualmente, vas a ayudarme-

Alice empezó a abrir las bolsas y le entrego el regalo a Claire, que lo observó sorprendida. Era un vestido negro, por arriba de las rodillas, con formas de colores entrelazadas en el diseño. Era hermoso.

Se pasaron horas en la habitación de Nessie, arreglando a Claire entre las dos. Alice se fue a terminar de preparar todo dejándoles una advertencia.

-Claire, NO bajes. Nessie, encárgate de eso-

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, Claire como pensando en algo. Nessie llamó su atención y luego le dijo:

-¿Quieres que traslademos tu fiesta a la luna? Así podrás estar en ella-

-Lo siento. Es solo que… ¿Crees que a Quil le guste?-

Nessie abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero recompuso su mirada al instante.

-No lo sé, conozco a Quil hace apenas dos meses-

-Pero Jake es su mejor amigo, debe saber algo-

-No me dijo nada, pero si quieres puedo preguntarle-

-¡No! No quiero que Quil se entere que te pregunté esto, por favor-

-Deberías decírselo, porque… Te gusta, ¿cierto?-

-No lo sé, pero prométeme que no dejarás que se entere ni por ti ni por Jacob-

-Lo prometo-

-Gracias-

* * *

_**Hola! Chicas, soy nueva en FF así que necesito que me tengan paciencia. El capítulo está un poco corto, pero es solo para empezar. ¿Me dicen que les pareció?**_

…_**Giuli**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. (En este capítulo y en adelante va a aparecer un personaje inventado por mí; Ágata)

* * *

-Quil, quédate quieto- dijo Jacob ya cansado de ver a su amigo recorrer una y otra vez la pequeña habitación como un león enjaulado.

-Odio a Alice. ¿No podía organizar la fiesta aquí?-

-No, porque Bella le prohibió a Nessie salir de su casa y ella quería estar con Claire en su cumpleaños-

-Pero…-

-Déjate de quejar, Sam dijo que ya llega-

Como secundando las palabras de Jake, la puerta se abrió y apareció detrás Sam, vestido elegante y bien arreglado, acompañado de Emily, que llevaba un vestido simple color plateado y su pequeña niña en brazos.

-Al fin- dijo Quil en un suspiro.

Emily lo miró avergonzada. –Lo siento, Ágata se ensució el vestido a último momento y tuve que cambiarla-

-No te preocupes- dijo Jacob –Pasa que Quil está algo ansioso-

Sam y Emily subieron a la parte delantera del auto, dejando a Quil y Jacob a cargo de la pequeña Ágata en la parte trasera. La niña iba sentada en la sillita para bebés con una muñeca en sus manos. Por supuesto, los Cullen no vivían en Forks, allí los reconocerían fácilmente. Habían alquilado una casa en Seattle y casi ni visitaban el pueblo. Solo Nessie, que se la pasaba en La Push, y Bella, que visitaba a su padre cada semana. Dos meses después del incidente con los Vulturi, habían decidido mudarse a Alaska con Tanya y su familia; venían de visita cada tanto, pero ya hacía cuatro años que no venían. Por eso habían decidido regresar por unos meses.

Llegaron después de una hora, Sam no manejaba muy rápido desde que había nacido su hija. Alice los hizo pasar donde Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper charlaban animadamente. La sala estaba completamente cambiada. Habían reemplazado los sillones por mesas y sillas decoradas con cintas azules y en el centro había un mesón con comida. El lugar estaba repleto de luces de colores y había un gran equipo de audio en lugar de la TV encendido a todo volumen.

-Jacob, hazme el favor de buscar a Claire y Nessie, están arriba- dijo Alice.

-Déjame a mí- pidió Quil a Jake, y subió corriendo las escaleras.

-Nessie, ya estoy aburrida, ve a buscar a Alice- escuchó Quil cuando estaba llegando, y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Era SU voz, la de su pequeña Claire, porque para él siempre sería su pequeña Claire, eso no cambiaría con el tiempo.

-No hace falta, ya vine yo a rescatarlas- dijo entrando a la habitación. Se encontró con un desastre de ropa y maquillajes, pero Nessie y Claire se veían totalmente arregladas, desentonando en la habitación desordenada.

Ver así a Claire lo impactó bastante. Lucía como toda una mujer, con su pelo recogido en una trenza y ese vestido demasiado corto. No tenía palabras para describir la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos; probablemente si fuera cualquier otra lo hubiera pasado de largo, pero en ella era distinto. Absolutamente todo con ella era distinto.

-Claire, estás hermosa. Tú también Nessie-

-Gracias- dijeron ambas, pero Claire roja como un tomate.

-Voy al baño, espérenme un momento- dijo Renesmee. En realidad no necesitaba ir, pero quería dejarlos solos un momento. En cuanto entró, se sentó al lado de la puerta a escuchar.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Quil mientras abrazaba a Claire con ternura.

-Me… asfixio-

Quil la soltó rápidamente.

-Lo siento. ¿Vamos? Están todos abajo-

-Pero debemos esperar a Nessie-

-Ya salí- dijo ella apareciendo por al lado de Claire, haciéndola sobresaltar. –No me mires con cara de odio-

Los tres bajaron y se encontraron con un círculo formado alrededor de una enorme torta. Estaban Sam y Emily (con Ágata en brazos) tomados de la mano, Jasper abrazando a Alice y Emmett junto a Rose. También Jake, que molestaba a Leah mientras intentaba alejarse lo más posible de Rosalie, Seth, Jared con Kim, Paul con Rachelle y Embry. Le cantaron a Claire y luego le entregaron los regalos. Recibió mucha ropa y un CD de su banda favorita; pero el que más le había gustado a ella era el regalo de Quil. Una delicada cadenita de plata con un dije de luna.

La fiesta terminó a las dos y media de la mañana, Claire se quedó a dormir con Nessie, pero el resto se fue cada uno a su casa. Todos simularon irse a dormir, mientras las chicas charlaban en susurros (completamente innecesarios, aunque Claire no lo supiera).

-¿Ya lo averiguaste?- preguntó Renesmee.

-¿Qué?-

-Si ya averiguaste si realmente te gusta Quil-

-No lo sé. ¿Sabes? Quil es bastante… extraño. Quiero decir, parece ser un niño siempre, nunca cambia. Y no me refiero solo a la actitud, tampoco cambia físicamente- Nessie comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no podía pensar qué inventarle. –Siempre supe que me ocultaba algo, pero no me importa realmente. Me basta con que esté a mi lado. Pero esto no solo es algo de él… parece pasar lo mismo con Embry, Seth, Leah, incluso Jake. ¿Nunca lo has notado?-

-No, nunca se me ocurrió pensar en eso-

-Tú sabes algo-

-Te lo diría si lo supiera-

-No puedes, no es tu secreto.-

'_Está chica es muy perceptiva' _pensó Nessie.

- Mira, no voy a enojarme por esto, sé que ocultan algo. Siempre supe que había algo que Quil no me decía, pero no me importa porque sé que él no quiere hablar de eso. Y a pesar de este secreto, él siempre estuvo conmigo. Por eso esto no cambia nada-

-Es verdad, todo lo que dices. Y sé que algún día te enterarás, solo que no es el momento ni soy yo la persona indicada para decírtelo. Habla con Quil, dile que esto te está inquietando-

-Pero no me inquieta, fue solo… no lo sé, de repente me dio curiosidad saber quién es él realmente. Olvídalo, estoy bastante loca, veo fantasmas en todos lados-

-No, no estás loca. Habla con él, dile que quieres saberlo, estoy segura que te lo dirá-

-Gracias Nessie-

-No es problema. Pero… tú si sabes quién es Quil realmente, contigo él no puede fingir. Este secreto no cambia a Quil, tú lo conoces más que nadie tal como él te conoce a ti-

-Eso creo-

-En fin, no intentes cambiar el tema-

-¿Cómo?-

-Estábamos hablando de si te gusta Quil-

-Cuando lo averigüe, serás la primera en saberlo-

Luego de esto se durmieron, agotadas de tanto bailar esa noche.

* * *

-Alice, ¿qué hiciste ahora?-

-Bella, Bella, Bella… ¿cómo es ese dicho? Oh, sí. Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma-

-¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué este desastre en la casa?-

-Tú castigaste a Nessie, no la dejabas salir a ningún lado. Y no salió, cumplió con el castigo. Pero era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Claire y no podía permitir que mi sobrina favorita se la perdiera-

-Primero, es Renesmee. Segundo, es la única sobrina que tienes. Tercero, entendiste perfectamente lo que quise decir con ese castigo Alice Cullen, sabes que no me gusta que le enseñes a mi hija a desafiarme de ese modo-

-Primero, acostúmbrate, ya es Nessie. Segundo, aunque no fuera la única sería mi favorita. Tercero, ya cállate y déjala vivir- cuando terminó la frase, Alice sacó la lengua y corrió escaleras arriba para evitar la furia de su cuñada.

Entró a la habitación de su sobrina, pero la encontró vacía.

'_Oops, ahora Bella sí me matará' _pensó Alice.

Comenzó a olfatear en busca del último rastro de olor que hubiera en la habitación, y llevaba a la ventana. Genial, habían escapado. Se tiró en la cama frustrada y se encontró con un papel escrito con la hermosa letra de su sobrina:

_Alice, Rose, Ja… bueno, quién sea que lea esto:_

_Salí con Claire, tenía que acompañarla a averiguar la verdad. Es hora de que Quil le diga todo, pero no se animaba a preguntarle sola y me ofrecí a acompañarla. En fin, no se enojen conmigo, estaré bien y volveré antes que mis padres y los abuelos. Si Jake va a casa, díganle que estaré en lo de Sam. ¿Sabían que Ágata tiene dos años y medio? Yo creí que era mayor. Perdón, me fui de tema, es que Claire me lo dijo ayer y me sorprendió. Besitos, los quiero mucho…_

_Nessie_

* * *

**Hola chicas, volví con un nuevo capítulo! Perdón que tardé tanto, es que no se me ocurría nada y estoy escribiendo muchas cosas a la vez! Si les gusto, o si no, dejen un review con su opinión! Gracias por leer :) **

**Giuli Nessie **


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, a excepción de Ágata, que fue un personaje inventado por mí.

_**Capítulo dedicado a Karinita Cullen por ser mi primer review, la única que se interesó en darme su opinión. ¡Gracias Karinita! :D**_

Chicas por favor lean la nota de autor al final del capítulo, les tengo que decir algo…

* * *

-Ágata, no corras- gritó Emily como loca.

Claire la tomó en brazos y la pequeña comenzó a gritar y patalear.

-Tranquila Ágata- dijo Claire.

-Quiedo bajar. ¡Maaaaaaaaaamiiiiiiii!-

-Gracias Claire. Hija por favor, ya está tu comida y se enfría-

-No quiedo- dijo la niña, y luego se puso a llorar.

Nessie apareció detrás de Claire.

-Hola Emily-

-Nessie, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, ¿y tú?-

-Complicada. Ágata es bastante caprichosa-

-Tía, ¿has visto a Quil?-

-Salió con Embry y Jacob-

-¿Sabes a dónde fue?-

-A la Push-

-Gracias. ¿Estás sola?-

-Sam duerme, no pasó una buena noche. Ágata no quería dormir sola y él tuvo que dormir en su pequeña cama con ella-

-Pobre Sam. Mándale saludos, voy a buscar a Quil-

-Adiós chicas-

-Nos vemos luego tía. Pórtate bien Ágata-

-Chau pimita- dijo la pequeña.

Nessie saludó con la mano a ambas y siguió a Claire, que caminaba; más bien casi corría. Llegaron a la playa en unos minutos, los chicos estaban sentados en la orilla charlando animadamente.

-Quil, quiero hablar contigo un segundo- dijo Claire corriendo hacia ellos.

-Dime, ¿qué pasa?-

Nessie se acercó a Quil y le susurró al oído '_Es hora de que se lo digas'_

_-_Claire, aguárdame un momento-

Quil tomó a Nessie de la muñeca y jaló de ella hasta las rocas.

-No puede ser, no ahora. Es demasiado pronto, no está lista-

-Escucha, anoche hablé con ella. Me dijo que sabía que ocultabas algo, pero que no te gustaba hablar de ello, por eso no te preguntaba. Le inquieta eso, aunque no quiera reconocerlo-

-Pero…-

-Sé que tienes miedo, pero debes aclarar las cosas-

-No puedo. No quiero perderla-

-Debes hacerlo. Ella tiene derecho a saberlo. Quil, no puedes ocultarlo para siempre. Ve, habla con ella. Le importas demasiado como para alejarse de ti-

Nessie lo empujó por el hombro para darle ánimos. Luego, se sentó al lado de Jake y lo tomó de la mano.

-Claire, ven conmigo- dijo Quil notablemente nervioso.

La tomó de la mano y se alejaron juntos por la playa.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Al bosque-

-¿Por qué?-

-Debemos hablar-

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta estar rodeados de árboles y pasto. Se sentaron en un tronco.

-Quil, estuve hablando con Nessie y…-

-Lo sé, me lo dijo-

-¿Entonces?-

-Voy a decirte la verdad, pero tú debes prometerme una cosa-

-Lo que quieras-

-Que esto no cambiará nada entre nosotros-

-De acuerdo, lo prometo-

-Esto es algo complicado, tal vez te asustes. Habrás notado que a lo largo del tiempo yo no… cambio… ¿cierto?-

-Cierto-

-¿Te preguntaste por qué alguna vez?-

-Muchas-

-Claire, realmente no soy humano-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Que no soy como tú o como Emily. ¿Crees en vampiros y hombres lobos?-

-Quil, tú intentas decirme que… tú eres… un…-

-Licántropo, hombre lobo, o como sea que quieras llamarlo-

La chica se quedó helada, la expresión horrorizada y los ojos abiertos como platos.

-N-no puede s-ser cierto-

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y empalideció.

-Claire, ¿estás bien?-

En cuanto Quil apoyó la mano en su hombro ella se sacudió como si la hubiera quemado.

-Por favor Claire no me temas. No voy a hacerte daño-

Un par de lágrimas se derramaron de los ojos de Claire.

-Por favor- susurró Quil, y no supo si ella lo había escuchado.

Ella acerco una mano temblorosa hacia él, que no quiso moverse para no asustarla. La puso sobre su rostro y acarició levemente su mejilla. Luego se lanzó a correr fuera del bosque, Quil no quiso seguirla a pesar de que el miedo de que le pase algo lo aturdía y la culpa por lastimarla estaba destrozándolo por dentro. No debería haberle dicho nada.

Por su parte, Claire estaba muy confundida. Quil siempre le había dado seguridad, calma; ahora lo veía como un enorme monstruo, y aunque sabía que no iba a lastimarla, le temía. Todo lo que había pensado conocer de Quil era una falsa imagen para engañarla. Tendría que habérselo dicho desde un principio, en lugar de engañarla. Pero claro, que le importaba a él mentirle. Que le importaba a él si la lastimaba. Nada.

Llegó a su pequeña casita con las piernas agotadas. Afortunadamente, sus padres estaban de viaje por trabajo y Claire estaba sola. No le gustaba que la vieran llorar, y menos si tenía que mentirles en cuanto a la razón. No podía decirle a nadie lo que era Quil, ese no era su secreto. El estómago le dio un vuelco al pensarlo bien; había pasado gran parte de su vida con un hombre lobo y nunca se había dado cuenta. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió pensarlo nunca? Claro, jamás pensaría en Quil como un monstruo. Pero eso era y le dolía demasiado admitirlo. ¿Por qué se había dejado convencer por Renesmee? Hubiera preferido ignorarlo toda su vida, vivir intentando convencerse de que Quil era un chico normal, y no saberlo y vivir temiendo que su mejor amigo se transformara en un enorme lobo en cualquier momento.

No podía seguir en Forks, debía escaparse, irse lejos. Pero ¿dónde? Con sus padres. Ellos estaban en Inglaterra, podrían llevarla con ellos para nunca volver. Eso le dolía bastante; extrañaría a Emily, a Sam, a Ágata. Ellos también era su familia. Y se sentía avergonzada de admitir que extrañaría a Quil. Es más, no soportaba siquiera pensar en alejarse de él. Pero debía hacerlo, o viviría sufriendo. No podía ser la mejor amiga de un lobo. Probablemente Jacob también lo era, debía advertirle a… había olvidado que Renesmee lo sabía. ¿No le temía? ¿O era ella también lobo? ¿Lo sabían los Cullen? Esto era una gran bola de mentiras, su vida era una mentira.

Agarró un bolso decidida y metió su ropa sin mucha dedicación. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su padre. Habló con él, le dijo que quería ir con ellos, que no quería volver nunca a Forks. Él contestó bastante confundido, pero Claire sabía que no se lo negaría. Terminó aceptando, por supuesto, pero ella tuvo que prometerle que le contaría en cuanto pudiera. (Sabía que nunca lo haría)

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Claire se quedó paralizada unos segundos, pero luego reaccionó y corrió para abrir. Antes, observó por la mirilla nerviosa. Intentó esconderse al ver quién era, pero sabía que él la había visto.

-Ábreme, por favor. Claire, abre la puerta-

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a convertirte en un lobo gigante y tirarla abajo?-

-Podría hacerlo sin transformarme, pero no lo haré. Escucha, no voy a hacerte daño, quiero que hablemos-

-Vete Quil, no quiero verte, no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero nada de ti. ¿Me escuchaste bien?-

Claire sintió los pasos del chico alejarse, cada uno dolía como un puñal en el pecho. Ella jamás se había imaginado lejos de Quil, siempre habían sido mejores amigos. Él siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba. Pero ahora ya no podían siquiera verse, porque ella había descubierto que nunca lo había conocido realmente y eso era lo que más le dolía de todo eso.

* * *

Quil corrió a la casa de su amigo desesperado, no podía creer que todo esto le estuviera pasando a él. Necesitaba un consejo y Sam parecía bastante ocupado con su familia, por eso decidió ir en busca de Jacob. Tocó la puerta de la conocida casa rojiza y salió Billy en su silla de ruedas.

-Pasa Quil, Jake está en su cuarto-

-Gracias Billy-

Quil ayudó a Billy con su silla de ruedas y luego corrió a la habitación de su amigo. De no ser un licántropo hubiera llegado agitado.

-Hola Quil, ¿Qué ocurre?-

Preguntó Jacob, que estaba sentado con Nessie. La chica lo saludó con la mano, pero él la ignoró por completo; estaba bastante enojado con ella, a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón en que algún día iba a tener que decírselo.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Claire no quiere ni verme-

-Ay Quil, lo siento muchísimo, todo es mi culpa. En serio espero que me perdones-

-Eso no importa ahora, quiero recuperar a Claire, es lo único en lo que puedo pensar en este momento-

-Yo te ayudaré, lo prometo- dijo Nessie ahora sintiéndose muy culpable. Ella había insistido a Quil para que le dijera la verdad y ahora Claire no quería saber nada de él. –Escucha, iré a hablar con ella, tú quédate con Jake. Lo siento Quil, juró que arreglaré todo-

Quil quiso saber lo que iba a hacer, pero ella se negó y salió corriendo. Bajó por La Push hasta la casa de Sam y Emily, supuso que Claire estaría allí. Pero en cuanto llegó le dijeron que no estaba allí, sino en su casa. Ella no sabía que tenía su propia casa, creía que sus padres vivían en Inglaterra y que ella estaba de visita, pero no. Emily le dijo que vivían aquí y que sus padres estaban en Inglaterra por trabajo. Además, le explico cómo llegar a lo de Claire. Quedaba en Seattle, por lo tanto no podría ir corriendo, así que decidió ir a casa de su abuelo.

-¡Nessie! Hacía tanto que no te veía, ya te empezaba a extrañar- su abuelo la recibió con un tierno abrazo. Él no solía ser muy expresivo, pero con ella siempre se mostraba cariñoso.

-Abuelo, yo también te extrañé. Pero hoy no vine de visita- dijo Nessie.

-¿A no?- Charlie se sorprendió bastante.

-No. Necesito un favor-

-Dime pequeña, lo que quieras-

-¿Podrías llevarme a casa de Claire? La sobrina de Emily, ¿la conoces?- dijo ella esperanzada.

-¿Emily Young?-

-Sí, ella-

-Te llevaré, pero debes decirme cómo llegar. No conozco su casa-

-Gracias abuelo- exclamó Ness.

En quince minutos estuvieron allí. Charlie se quedó esperando fuera y Nessie golpeó la puerta enérgicamente. Nadie contestó, por lo que volvió a golpear, ahora con más fuerza. Cuando estaba por golpear por tercera vez recibió una llamada.

_-Hola-_

_-Renesmee, Claire se fue, dime que pudiste hablar con ella y sabes dónde-_

_-¿Cómo que se fue?-_

_-Dios mío, no te lo dijo. ¿Dónde habrá ido? Nessie tengo miedo, por favor llámala. Tal vez a ti te atienda-_

_-Por supuesto, intentaré-_

_-Gracias Renesmee, te llamaré luego para saber-_

En cuanto cortó marcó el número de Claire.

'_Estoy ocupada o simplemente no quiero atenderte. Si es muy importante deja un mensaje, si no lo es ni te gastes porque no voy a prestarle atención'_

Sonó el contestador y Nessie dejó un mensaje: _"Claire por favor si escuchas este mensaje llámame. Te lo ruego, estamos todos muy preocupados"_

Volvió al auto y le contó todo a su abuelo. Por supuesto, no le dijo que la razón de todo eso era que Quil le había dicho la verdad a Claire, pero si le dijo que se habían peleado.

-Cariño no te sientas culpable-

-Pero yo insistí a Claire con lo de Quil-

-No entiendo el porqué de la pelea-

-Lo siento, no puedo contarte. Ayúdame abuelo- dijo Nessie enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su abuelo.

-Habla con ella, seguro entrará en razón-

-No lo sé, no contesta a mis llamados, cómo hablaré con ella-

-Contestará cuando esté lista para afrontar la situación-

Una vez finalizada la conversación volvieron a casa de Charlie.

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a **Karinita Cullen**, que me dio mi primer review Gracias Karinita (LL

_**IMPORTANTE:**__** EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL LIBRO NOMBRAN A LOS PAPÁS DE CLAIRE? SI ES ASÍ NECESITO SABER SUS NOMBRES, PORQUE LOS VOY A HACER APARECER, COMO YA SUPONDRÁN. SI SABEN ALGO DÍGANME POR FAVOR, GRACIAS.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, a excepción de Ágata, que fue un personaje inventado por mí.

**N/A: **No me respondieron mi pregunta, el nombre de los padres de Claire, por lo que supuse que no lo sabían. Así que voy a inventarles nombres, pero originalmente también son de Steph. Yo solo les di un nombre.

_-Pasajeros del vuelo Nº 126, por favor dirigirse a la zona de abordaje- _ Una voz femenina indicaba lo que debían hacer. Claire se dirigió a donde le decían, pero cuando llegó recibió una llamada. Era Renesmee. _"Emily la llamó" _pensó Claire al instante y decidió no atender.

Había dejado en casa de su tía una nota sobre la cama, esperando que la leyera después de su vuelo, así no tendría riesgos de evitar que viaje. Al parecer ya la había leído, porque Renesmee dejó un mensaje en su teléfono con voz asustada.

-Señorita, debe apagar el teléfono celular durante el vuelo - aclaró una mujer canosa cuando Claire llegó a la zona de abordaje. -Sí, claro. Lo siento-

En media hora estuvo sentada en el asiento que le correspondía, el avión a punto de despegar. Pero había algo que no había planeado; le temía a las alturas, y sobre todo a viajar en avión. Justamente por eso no estaba en Inglaterra con sus padres en ese momento, no se había atrevido a viajar. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y retorcía entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello nerviosamente. Cuando la nave despegó sintió como se le revolvía el estómago y un mareo repentino la invadía, pero aparte de eso el viaje estuvo bastante bien.

Ya fuera del aeropuerto decidió caminar un poco antes de comunicarse con sus padres, necesitaba pensar. Encontró un café después de dos cuadras. Entró y se sentó en una de las mesas a esperar que la atendieran y pronto llegó una chica a tomarle el pedido. Pidió un agua mineral y sacó su teléfono.

**3 mensajes de texto sin leer**

**8 llamadas perdidas**

**2 correos de voz**

Todo se apareció en la pequeña pantalla. Primero vio las llamadas, dos de Renesmee, cinco de Emily y una de Quil. Los mensajes de texto eran de su padre, todos preguntando a qué hora tenían que esperarla y en qué aeropuerto. Y los correos de voz eran, el de Renesmee que ya había escuchado y uno de Quil.

'_Claire lo siento, no pensé que lo tomaras tan mal. Por Dios vuelve, todos estamos muy preocupados. No contestas las llamadas y no podemos ubicarte. Si no llamas en lo que queda de la tarde le avisaremos a tus padres. Por favor regresa, no sé qué haría sin ti'_

Miró el reloj en su muñeca, eran las siete y media. Marcó el número de su padre y lo llamó.

'¿Claire?'

'Ajá'

'Hija, nos hiciste asustar muchísimo. ¿Por qué no contestabas los mensajes?'

'Lo siento, tuve que apagar el teléfono en el vuelo'

'¿Ya llegaste?'

'Sí, estoy en un café a dos cuadras del aeropuerto Heathrow, necesito que me envíen la dirección del hotel o donde sea que se estén alojando'

'Claro que no, te iremos a buscar'

'De acuerdo, los esperaré aquí'

La chica que la había atendido, (y, ahora sabía por un cartel en su pecho, se llamaba Denisse) llegó con su agua mineral y la dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿Necesita algo más señorita?-

-No gracias-

Abrió la botella y bebió un sorbo. Luego se puso a jugar con la tapita, aburrida ya de esperar. Sus pensamientos divagaban como si estuviese soñando despierta y una clara imágen se aparecía en su mente; un enorme lobo color chocolate, sentado en medio de un bosque, aullando a la luna llena.

El celular volvió a sonar. Intentó sacarlo de su bolsillo pero sintió una pequeña cajita entre sus dedos. La sacó con curiosidad y la apoyó sobre la mesa para atender el teléfono. En la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Renesmee.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- dijo Claire sin darle tiempo a hablar.

-Por fin atiendes, estaba tan preocupada, ¿dónde estás?-

-En un café cerca del aeropuerto-

-¿Del aeropuerto de Seattle? ¿Qué haces ahí?-

-No en Seattle, en Londres-

-¿¡Qué! ¿Cómo que en Londres? No puedes hablar en serio, no puede ser Claire, ¿qué hiciste? Por Dios, Emily va a matarte-

-Mis padres están aquí, vine con ellos. Dile a Emily que estoy bien y que no volveré, al menos no por ahora. Ya llamé a mi papá-´

-Claire no. Quil te quiere, siempre fue como tu hermano, esto no cambia nada-

-Sí que cambia Renesmee, cambia todo. Es un hombre lobo, no es humano. Quil es un monstruo y tú lo sabías. ¿Tú no les temes?-

-Claro que no. Jacob estuvo conmigo desde niña, como Quil contigo. Jamás me hizo daño y él tampoco a ti, ¿por qué temerles?-

-No quiero hablar de esto contigo, y mucho menos por teléfono. Chau Renesmee-

Claire cortó la línea y observó la cajita forrada de terciopelo negro con renovada curiosidad. La abrió y se sorprendió con lo que encontró; la cadenita de plata con el dije de media luna que Quil le había dado por su cumpleaños. En ese momento quiso tirarla a la basura, pero no pudo. Necesitaba tener algo suyo para recordarlo. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, pero ella se la secó y guardó la cadenita apresurada al ver a sus padres buscarla.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos. -¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- los abrazó. -Los extrañé muchísimo-

-Nosotros también pequeña- habló su madre.

Quil se revolvió inquieto en la cama, cansado de observar las grietas que surcaban la madera del techo de su cuarto. No lograba concentrar su atención en aquel acto demasiado tiempo sin que algún atisbo de un recuerdo asomara por su mente. Uno de ellos, el primer cumpleaños de Claire que pasó junto a ella. Tuvo que disfrazarse y correrla por toda la playa toda la tarde, simulando no poder alcanzarla, y sin embargo la había pasado muy bien.

El hecho de saber que no tenía a Claire a su lado lo perturbaba, aunque con menos intensidad desde que supo que ella estaba con sus padres en Inglaterra; a salvo, por lo menos. Todavía podía sentir el dolor que sintió en su pecho cuando Renesmee le dijo que se había ido, pero el alivio ayudaba un poco en ese sentimiento insoportable.

Un sonido agudo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tardó en entender que era su celular sonando sobre la mesita de noche a su lado y se estiró para alcanzarlo.

_-¿Sí?-_

_-Quil, soy yo, Sam-_

_-¿Qué ocurre?-_

_-Necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante-_

_-¿Pasó algo con Claire?- preguntó ahora exaltado, temiendo por ella._

_-Tranquilo, ella está bien. De cualquier manera ven, tengo que decirte algo-_

_-Sam, son las once de la noche, iré mañana-_

_-No Quil, ahora-_

_-¿Pasa algo malo?-_

_-No-_

_-Entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo Quil cortando la línea._

Sentía algo de curiosidad por las noticias, debía admitirlo; pero como sabía que Claire estaba bien y que nada malo había pasado, no era algo que acaparara gran parte de su mente. Mayormente presente estaba ella, con sus rizos oscuros cayendo por sus hombros y sus enormes ojos verdes. La extrañaba demasiado, como si hiciera años que no la veía, a pesar de que solo habían pasado tres días desde que se había ido con sus padres.

Miró la hora; 2:30 AM. Decidió que sería mejor dormirse, quería levantarse temprano al día siguiente para ir a hablar con Sam. Ya no se gastaba en llamar a Claire, ni siquiera lo atendía y sabía que eso le dolía a ella tanto como a él.

Débiles rayos de sol se filtraban entre las nubes, entrando en su ventana cuando se despertó. Pestañeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Se levantó de la cama con pereza y juntó la ropa desparramada por el suelo. Tiró esa ropa a lavar y busco limpia. Se cambió con un jean, una camiseta y un par de zapatillas y salió para la casa de Sam. En la noche había llamado varias veces más, pero Quil había decidido no atenderlo.

Cuando llegó a la casa de su amigo vio a Ágata salir corriendo cubierta de masa para hacer galletitas. La agarró en brazos y se la entregó a Emily, que lo miró agradecida. Tenía aspecto cansado, incluso ojeras.

-Pasa Quil, tenemos buenas noticias-

-Pero hija, llegaste hace apenas dos días, no podemos pagar otro vuelo a Washington. Lo siento, pero no-

"_Quil está destrozado, te extraña demasiado. No piensa en nada más que en ti y casi ni sale de su casa" _había dicho Renesmee la noche anterior. Aquellas palabras fueron las que la convencieron de volver, aunque no definitivamente. Iría a aclarar las cosas con Nessie, a pedirle perdón a Emily por abandonarla de esa manera y (por sobre todas las cosas) a hablar con Quil. Tenía que haber una explicación para toda esa locura; explicación que estaba más que dispuesta a escuchar. Pero que ahora, claro, no podría. Porque sus padres no podían pagar el viaje, y no les hubiera reclamado de no tratarse de un asunto de tanta importancia.

-Pero mamá, es imprescindible que vuelva. De verdad necesito estar allí-

-Lo siento, en serio lo siento, pero no se puede-

-Quil me necesita- susurró Claire antes de correr a su cama. No supo decir si su madre la había escuchado… hasta que golpeó la puerta frenética preguntando qué había ocurrido con él. Abrió la puerta cansada de escuchar sus ruidos. -Pasa y mejor siéntate-

Le expliqué lo que había ocurrido. Obviamente evité la parte de la transformación y todo eso, pero básicamente le dije todo. Pero no hubo caso, definitivamente no podían pagar el viaje. Me tiré en la cama frustrada y marqué el número de Renesmee.

_-¿Hola?-_

_-No voy a poder volver a Londres-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Mis padres no pueden pagar otro viaje, tuvieron que esforzase demasiado para pagar el primero y sería exigirlos demasiado pedirles volver-_

_-Ay, por un momento me asusté. Tranquilízate, no podrás usar eso como excusa-_

_-¿Qué? No es una excusa, en serio no pueden…-_

_-Lo sé. Pero yo sí y no permitiré que dejes de venir por no poder pagar un vuelo-_

_-No. No, no, no. Olvídalo Renesmee-_

_-No hay más discusión, no podrás evitarlo-_

_-Lo sé. Solo lo hago porque quiero ver a Emily pero…-_

_-No es cierto, quieres ver a Quil-_

_-También- admití silenciosa._

_-Te buscaré mañana a la mañana, ¿en qué hotel estás?-_

_-Mm… Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park… creo-_

_-Genial, amo ese hotel. Una pregunta… ¿cómo pueden pagar eso y no un viaje? No lo tomes a mal pero me sorp…-_

_-No me molesta. Mi mamá está aquí para hacer negocios con un londinense y bueno la empresa, le paga este hotel hermoso. Renesmee lo siento, pero quiero dormir, nos vemos mañana-_

_-Adiós Claire-_

Corté la línea y apoyé mi teléfono sobre la costosa mesa de noche de madera. Tomé uno de los refinados almohadones y lo acomodé bajo mi nuca para poder descansar cómoda. El sueño me venció en cuanto cerré los ojos.

_**N/A: **__Primero que nada… Hola y espero que les haya gustado el capi._

_Segundo… Sé que es un poco corto y que tardé mucho en actualizar pero… a la inspiración se la llevaron presa y no podía pagar la fianza… no en serio, no tenía inspiración, no escribía ni dos palabras seguidas. Además le estoy escribiendo una novela a mi mejor amiga y me estuvo presionando para que le actualice a ella también… así que perdónenme._

_Tercero… Para los que lean alguno de mis otros dos fic en estas dos semanas siguientes voy a estar actualizando, así que atentas._

_Por último… Como siempre, les agradezco a todas las que leen. _

_Besitos, Giuli.-_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, a excepción de Ágata, que fue un personaje inventado por mí.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Eran las siete de la mañana y Claire esperaba en el aeropuerto Heathrow esperando que Nessie llegara. Hacía media hora que había abandonado el hotel en un taxi, que en diez minutos la había dejado en la puerta del aeropuerto.

Sacó del bolso su móvil y buscó entre sus contactos hasta llegar al nombre de Quil. Había estado dudando si llamarlo o no, pero la idea de hablar con él la atemorizaba. De todos modos, no podría solucionar mucho por teléfono. Dudó nuevamente, e impulsada por la necesidad de escuchar su voz se decidió a llamar. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar la tecla de llamada escuchó la voz de Alice sorprenderla por detrás.

-¡Claire!- chilló la enana. Cuando ella se volteó, la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Ya Alice, cálmate. No estuve de viaje un año, o algo así, solo fueron tres días-

Alice la soltó y rodó los ojos.

-Como sea- añadió Claire. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

Ella pareció aún más ofendida, por lo que Nessie contestó en su lugar. -Mis padres no me dejaban viajar sola. En un principio ni siquiera me dejaban viajar. Pero luego aceptaron solo si Alice me acompañaba. Así que aquí estamos; vinimos al rescate- dijo la última frase en un tono que intentaba ser heroico.

-Si Nessie, como tú digas- contestó su amiga rodando los ojos, a lo que Renesmee contestó con un efusivo abrazo.

-Me alegra que vuelvas a llamarme Nessie y me hables con simpatía, en lugar de llamarme Renesmee y en ese tono enfadado que usabas los últimos días-

-Oh sí- dijo Claire. -Lamento eso- se disculpó avergonzada por su actitud infantil.

-Olvídalo, ya no importa. Además, tendremos tiempo para hablar luego y aclararlo todo. Ahora tenemos un avión que abordar-

-¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?-

-A las ocho. Y son siete y cincuenta y dos, deberíamos apurarnos-

Cuando recibieron la primera llamada, las tres chicas ya estaban esperando a que las registraran para poder subir al avión. Veinte minutos después estaban a punto de despegar. Claire, nerviosa, se aferró a la mano de Renesmee. Ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y un apretón en la mano para tranquilizarla.

Claire pasó la mitad del vuelo adormilada, escuchando el incesante parloteo de Alice sobre moda y compadeciendo a Nessie por tener que ponerle atención. Imágenes de Quil vagaban por su mente e intentaba planear lo que le diría.

"_Lo siento Quil, no quise irme de ese modo. Pero imaginarte como un monstruo me destroza. Y aún más saber que me lo ocultaste"_

No. Eso suena horrible y decididamente no quiero lastimarlo pensó ella.

"_Explícame esta locura Quil. No quiero temerte, no quiero pensar en que puedas lastimarte. En mi inconsciente sé que no lo harías, pero todo esto me sobrepasa, traspasa mis límites. Lo siento, jamás quise desconfiar de ti. Tu siempre estuviste para mí, no es justo que te pague de este modo"_

Sí, eso le diré. Le haré saber lo mucho que me había equivocado al pensar mal de él, lo mucho que valoraba lo que él había hecho por mí se dijo Claire a sí misma, decidida a aclararlo todo.

Después de media hora, pensar en Quil se volvió tortuoso, así que se volvió a su amiga y dijo -Nessie, ¿qué tienes tú que ver en todo esto?-

La otra chica la miró sorprendida.

-Me refiero a que Jake no pudo haberte contado algo así después de dos meses de conocerlo. Por más que ahora estén saliendo, apenas están juntos hace dos semanas-

El entendimiento cruzó por el rostro de Nessie. -Jacob y yo nos conocemos más de lo que crees. Estamos destinados a estar juntos por una fuerza mucho más poderosa de lo que puedas imaginar. Y, aunque no lo creas, esa fuerza influye también en tu vida. Espera y lo entenderás-

-Pero…-

-Lo siento, pero es todo lo que puedo decirte-

Quil miró el reloj por quinta vez en dos minutos. Después de haber caminado alrededor de toda su habitación por media hora, se obligó a sentarse. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y había quedado en verse con Claire a las seis en La Push. Estaba muy nervioso y no podía esperar a verla, ella era todo en lo que él podía pensar en ese momento.

En cuanto el reloj marcó las seis menos diez de la tarde, no aguantó más y corrió en forma humana hasta su punto de encuentro. Se sentó en las rocas, de espaldas a la playa, y observó las olas que rompían contra el mar. Hacía poco había estado ahí con Claire; se sentaron en esa misma roca tomados de la mano y miraron callados el agua, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Ahora, la idea de la misma situación sonaba irreal a oídos de Quil y, posiblemente, también a oídos de Claire.

* * *

-Bu- escuchó que alguien dijo detrás de él. Y aunque lo dijo en un susurro, el reconoció su voz.

El pecho se le inundó de felicidad cuando se volteó y la vio ahí parada, observándolo de una forma melancólica.

-Sería irónico asustar un hombre lobo, ¿no crees?-

Quil no respondió. Se limitó a mirarla sin siquiera detenerse a pestañear, como si al alejar su mirada ella fuera a desaparecer. Luego de un instante de vacilación, la abrazó. Ella no reaccionó al principio, pero luego rodeó lentamente al chico con sus brazos.

-Te extrañé mucho Claire- murmuró el cerca de su oído, causándole un escalofrío. Ante este gesto, él reaccionó a la defensiva, acariciando su pelo y murmurando -No debes temerme, no soy el monstruo que tú imaginas-

Ella lo apartó con una mano en su pecho. Los brazos de Quil cedieron a sus costados, liberándola de su agarre, pero sus ojos decían que no quería alejarse de ella.

-Y no te temo. No realmente- comenzó, y todo el discurso que había preparado se fue al diablo. -Siempre estuviste para mí Quil, nunca me fallaste. Eso es prueba suficiente de que no eres ningún monstruo. En estos tres días que estuvimos separados, me di cuenta de que eres demasiado para mí, que si me faltas es como si me faltara el aire que respiro. No puedo alejarme de ti, seas lo que seas. Te amo Quil, eso es lo que siempre he sentido por ti y que nunca pude definir. Lamento que haya tenido que pasar esto para que me dé cuenta, lamento haberte hecho sufrir para poder descubrir que no quiero vivir si no es a tu lado-

Las palabras brotaron de lo más profundo de su ser y salieron como si no pudiera detenerlas. Y, de hecho, no podía. Tampoco quería. Porque Quil merecía saberlo. Él merecía conocer todo lo que ella era, y ese sentimiento formaba parte de ella incluso desde antes de ser consciente de ello.

Claire no había notado que las lágrimas rodaban libres por su rostro hasta que Quil limpió una de sus mejillas con infinita ternura.

-Estaré a tu lado siempre que tú me lo pidas. Porque tú también me haces falta, yo tampoco puedo alejarme de ti. Claire, tú eres todo lo que tengo. Pero si tú eres feliz, ya no existe otra cosa en el mundo que pueda llegar a afectarme, incluso si eres feliz lejos de mí. Tu felicidad es todo lo que quiero, el resto puede irse al diablo que no va a importarme. No si sé que tú estás bien-

Ahora él también derramaba alguna lágrima solitaria, pero no se preocupaba por ocultarla. Su mirada estaba fija en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado. Se había perdido nuevamente en sus ojos, como lo hacía siempre, y en ese instante el resto del mundo podía estallar que él ni siquiera lo notaría.

-Te lo pido, entonces- dijo Claire, y se lanzó a sus brazos. -Quédate siempre a mi lado Quil- apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Él acarició su cabello.

Cuando Claire levantó el rostro, los ojos de Quil seguían observándola. Entonces no pudo refrenarse; no pudo evitarlo. Levantó su mano y acunó la mejilla del chico, trazando círculos con su pulgar en ella. Cerró los ojos y, en puntitas de pie, atrapó los labios de Quil con los suyos.

* * *

Sé que en este momento _**me quieren matar y me odian con todo su ser**__._ Por no actualizar, por hacer un capítulo tan corto y por terminarlo JUSTO en ese momento.

**Acepto insultos, golpes y tomatazos.**

No voy a poner más excusa que la **falta de inspiración** por no haber actualizado antes. _PERO JURO QUE ESA SI ES CIERTA._

Tampoco prometo actualizar más pronto, porque no sé si voy a poder cumplirlo, pero voy a intentarlo. **YA** voy a ponerme a escribir el siguiente capítulo porque hasta yo quería _auto-golpearme_ por haber terminado este ahí.

Es que _**(Y acá viene la explicación de por qué un capítulo tan corto y de por qué haberlo terminado justo ahí)**_ empecé a escribir el capítulo y pensé en incluir una conversación más larga con Nessie en el avión, en donde ella explicara que los Cullen son vampiros y que ella es semi-vampira, y además pensaba incluir la imprimación de Jake. _Pero eso preferí dejarlo para cuando Quil le cuente a Claire de __**SU **__imprimación._ Por eso quedó tan corto. Y lo terminé JUSTO ahí porque es el final _**perfecto**_ para un capítulo y cualquier cosa que agregara iba a _sobrar._

En fin, _**GRACIAS a todas las que leen**__. Besos_, espero actualizar pronto…

_** Giuli .-**_


	6. NOTA DE AUTORA

¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no actualizo? MUCHÍSIMO! Perdónenme, pero el bloqueo que tengo es IMPRESIONANTE. No puedo escribir **DOS PALABRAS SEGUIDAS**. Juro que esto es horrible, nunca me había pasado de tener un bloqueo TAN grande.

Estoy intentando escribir el capítulo, pero lo que sale de mi mente es BASURA. Y quiero que sepan que hice esta nota **no porque quiera excusarme**,sino porque quiero darles las explicaciones que merecen por no recibir una actualización en tanto tiempo.

Pensé en _dejar la historia_, pero realmente NO QUIERO HACERLO, por ustedes y por mí. Por ustedes porque sé que es muy feo engancharse con una historia y que la autora decida no escribirla más, y por mí porque realmente no me sentiría bien conmigo misma dejando una historia por la mitad. Qué digo, ni siquiera la mitad; _el principio._

Bueno, los que lean mis otras historias deben saber que el bloqueo es para todas, no solo para _Cuentos de hadas, ¿finales felices?._

**Les prometo** que cuando este bloqueo horrible se vaya voy a SEGUIR con la historia.

Besos, Giuli (:


	7. NOTA DE AUTORA 2

Estoy escribiendo esta nota de autora para decirles que **voy a borrar la historia.** Sé que prometí que no lo iba a hacer, pero enserio NO tengo inspiración como para seguirla. Y la verdad que escribir sin inspiración es lo **peor** que podría hacer, porque arruinaría la historia por completo. Además, no tendría sentido escribir y publicar un resultado que NO ME GUSTE o no me termine de convencer. **Perdón**, pero no puedo seguir. Simplemente no me vienen ideas y NO QUIERO arruinarlo. Voy a dejar esta nota unos quince días, y después voy a eliminar la historia.

La próxima vez que publique un Fic va a ser uno que ya tenga previamente escrito y** TERMINADO.**


End file.
